La Misión Ultra Secreta
by Gaheller
Summary: Molly está decidida a tener su propia aventura, con o sin magia de por medio.


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_El reto consistía en escribir un one-shot donde el protagonista sea un personaje cannon de la Tercera Generación (Moly Weasley) y dicho one-shot debera incluir dos palabras que se le darán al azar a cada ficker (Florero y Autobús Noctámbulo)._

_El mundo mágico y los personajes son de JK Rowling, yo solo hago con ellos lo que quiero XD_

* * *

**_La Misión Ultra Secreta_**

Se sentía frustrada, había hecho pucheros, había manoteado, había golpeado, había peleado había roto el **_florero_**de la abuela Molly y se había arrojado a los brazos de su padre, pero nada de eso sirvió, ni serviría. No podría asistir a Hogwarts por más que insistiera, por más derecho que el apellido Weasley le otorgara. ¿Cómo era posible que a Lucy le haya llegado su carta y a ella no? Se había estado preguntando una vez la castigaron enviándola su habitación por armar semejante jaleo.

Finalmente se resignó.

— ¿Por qué soy tan diferente, abuelito? —preguntó la pequeña niña a Arthur Weasley una vez se hubo sentado en su regazo —. ¿Qué tengo mal?

—Tu no tienes nada mal, cariño —Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza, no iba a dejar que la convencieran tan fácil, pues era obvio que ella sí que tenía algo raro.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no puedo ir a Hogwarts, abuelito? —Hizo una pausa para mirar los cordones de sus zapatos — ¿Me he portado mal? —. Susurro.

—No, no es eso pequeña.

— ¡Sí!, sí que es eso, me están castigando —Acusó, pero se detuvo al notar su tono de voz subir —. Prometo que me porto bien. Lo juro, haré todo lo que me digan, hasta le hare caso a la tía Fleur —Hizo una mueca —. Y me comeré todas las verduras.

Arthur suspiró. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a la pequeña Molly que no podía ir a Hogwarts porque era una Squib? De pronto se le vino una idea a la mente. Así que tomó su varita para convocar un avión de juguete que tenía guardado junto con otros de sus cacharros muggles. Una vez apareció frente a ellos, se lo enseño a la niña.

— ¿Ves esto? —Molly asintió— Es un avión —Dijo con voz solemne —y… vuela — susurró con dramatismo, como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más inverosímil, de algo realmente fantástico e increíble. Acto seguido realizó un _wingardium leviosa_ para mantener el juguete a la altura de los ojos de la niña.

—También las escobas — Ella arrugó el ceño, no estaba impresionada.

—Oh, claro, claro. Pero este avión puede llevar a muchas personas dentro. ¿Conoces una escoba que pueda llevar a muchas personas a la vez? —Molly lo pensó por un momento.

—Al **_Autobús Noctámbulo_** le caben muchas personas, y va rapidísimo —Contestó con un aire sabihondo, imitando a su padre.

—Pero no vuela —Tenía que admitir que el abuelo tenía razón. No se desanimó del todo, aquella cosa también tenía sus fallas.

—Pero es pequeño ¿cómo entran?

Arthur rió.

—Bueno, este es apenas un juguete. Los aviones de verdad son mucho más grandes —Abrió sus brazos tanto como pudo para que ella captara la idea.

—¿Como un dragón?

—Más grandes que un dragón —La niña miró impresionada el juguetito que se mantenía suspendido.

—Se deben necesitar muchos magos para mantenerlo en el aire ¿No?

Arthur negó con fingida solemnidad.

—No hay magia.

—Es… _¿muggle?_ —Preguntó con escepticismo, la verdad no creía que algo tan fantástico hubiera sido fabricado por _muggles._

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿cómo vuela? —Chilló impresionada, sin apartar los ojos del pequeño avión.

—No lo sé, nadie lo sabe —Volvió a poner su voz misteriosa —. Es un gran secreto de los muggles

—Y…—La niña miró a ambos lados para continuar, contagiada con el misterio que su abuelo ponía en el tema del avión —. ¿Hay forma de averiguarlo? —Susurró cómplice, como si estuvieran planeando un asalto a Gringotts, o algo así.

Arthur por su parte puso la mano en su barbilla, y fingió meditar por un rato, con los ojos de su nieta pegados en él, sin siquiera parpadear.

—Supongo que, tendríamos que planear una misión secreta, infiltrarnos entre ellos para espiar y así poder averiguar su secreto. —Los ojos de Molly brillaron ante la mención de una aventura digna de los relatos de sus tíos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eso no era para ella, ¿Cómo iba a ser una buena espía si ni siquiera podía ir a Hogwarts?

—Pero no creo que yo pueda hacer algo así —Continuó el abuelo Arthur,

— ¿Porqué? — Esa confesión dejó intrigada a su nieta. _"Si no puede el abuelo, no puede nadie" _Pensó, pero no quiso mencionarlo en voz alta.

—Ya estoy viejo, y los muggles notarían enseguida que soy un mago.

—No, no eres taaaan viejo, abuelito —intento convencerlo, le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de los espías.

Arthur negó nuevamente.

—Esta es una misión muy especial. Quien la realice tiene que ser alguien especial —Molly hizo un mohín, su abuelo la había ilusionado y ahora le salía con que no podían hacer nada.

—Oye, no pongas es cara —Señaló divertido.

—Es que yo quería saber el secreto de los aviones.

— ¿En verdad? Bueno, yo creo que tú podrías averiguar ese secreto.

— ¿Yo? —Saltó sorprendida —. Pero… yo no soy especial —Bajó la vista, repentinamente interesada en sus zapatos.

El abuelo la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza para obligarla a levantar el rostro.

—Claro que lo eres, tú eres la única que puede lograr lo que ningún Weasley en la historia mágica ha podido —Hizo una pausa intencional, para agregarle emoción a sus palabras —.Descubrir el secreto de los aviones.

— ¿En verdad crees que pueda?, ni siquiera me llego la carta de Hogwarts.

Arthur negó con la mano, como espantando moscas imaginarias.

—Bah, olvida Hogwarts. Nadie que haya ido a Hogwarts puede averiguar el secreto.

—Pero yo, como no voy a Hogwarts puedo ir con los muggles y así poder investigar —Molly cayó en la cuenta de las ventajas de no haber recibido la carta.

De un brinco la niña se bajó del regazo de su abuelo, iría a contarle a su padre Percy sobre su misión ultra secreta que, entre todos los Wesley, solo ella era capaz de lograr.

—Espera —La detuvo Arthur antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

—Es una misión ultra secreta, ¿Recuerdas?, será mejor que guardemos el secreto —Miró a ambos lados— esto es solamente entre tú y yo.

Molly asintió.

—Ten —Tomo el avioncito que todavía levitaba y se lo acercó a su nieta —Esto es para que recuerdes nuestro secreto. Y no olvides avisarme cuando hayas conseguido averiguarlo.

Los ojos de la pequeña Weasley brillaban con el entusiasmo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Esa misma tarde, cuando Percy llegó a La Madriguera donde sus padres cuidaban a sus hijas, lo último que imaginó fue encontrarse con una entusiasmada Molly brincando enloquecida y chillando de felicidad, mucho menos la imaginó diciéndole que tenía que empezar a asistir a la escuela _muggle_ _"pero ya papá, que se me hace tarde". _

No había ni rastro de la Molly deprimida que lloraba por no poder ir a Hogwarts como todos los Weasley.

—Es una misión secreta, Papá —Fue todo lo que dijo Molly Cuando Percy le preguntó por su repentino entusiasmo.

Al final miró a su abuelo Arthur y le guiñó el ojo en un gesto cómplice. Molly viviría su propia aventura, con o sin magia de por medio.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Este fic rebosa de azúcar y me encanta. Veo un coma diabético venir... XD

mi mente hay un Weasley de la tercera generación que es squib, y decidí que sería Molly (nada personal).

2. Me imagine una situación al revés, donde en lugar de muggles contando cuentos sobre magia a los chicos, unos magos contando cuentos de ¿ciencia y tecnología? a los pequeños XD.

3. _No eres taaaaaan viejo_. Morí con eso, quiero una Molly para llevar, por favor y me la empacan para regalo, que gracias. XD


End file.
